Por miles de años más
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Un matrimonio, una noticia desalentadora, no importa lo que pase, ellos siempre estarán juntos. Modern AU. Especial de San Valentin. Capítulo único.


**_Hola, yo de nuevo con un one-shot especial del día del amor y la amistad,_**

**_Fic inspirado de la canción Thousand years la versión de Glee está muy bonita, y si son dramáticos como yo la escucharán ya sea al inicio o al final de la historia._**

**_Que lo disfruten_**

**_(...) cambio de POV_**

* * *

**POR MILES DE AÑOS MÁS**

Era un mañana fresca en la gran ciudad de Berk, varias personas transitaban las calles ya fuera caminando o en carro; en una de esas calles, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los condominios y casas-habitaciones, se encontraba caminando dos personas un hombre y una mujer.

A pesar de ir juntos, ninguno hablaba, él iba a un pequeño paso más adelante que ella, ambos cabizbajos con el semblante serio y triste.

Llegaron a su destino, un enorme edificio en donde se encontraba el apartamento que compartían, observaron lo alto del edificio, era una costumbre que después de 4 años de matrimonio se les había quedado. Una vez que vieron el edificio ambos se voltearon a ver.

—Sube tú—Dijo él. —En un momento te alcanzo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa y se adentró al edificio.

Al llegar a su apartamento, corrió rápido al balcón, que daba vista de lado de la entrada del edificio, esperando ver si su amado aún se encontraba ahí y así fue…

….

Te miro, te ves desesperado, no dejas de dar vueltas en círculo en la banqueta y te llevas las manos constantemente al cabello, tratas de controlarte… lo sé.

Me duele verte así, sé cuál es la causa de tu desesperación… yo soy la culpable de que estés así… por mi culpa estás sufriendo, de no haber sido por esa noticia… tú estarías bien.

Te sigo observando, estás de cuclillas en la orilla de la banqueta con la cabeza cabizbaja… perdóname por hacerte sentir así.

Veo que el portero se acerca a ti, tal vez para preguntarte si estás bien.

—_Estoy bien_. —Digo imitando mentalmente tu voz, pues creo que es lo que le dijiste al portero, al levantarte y darle una palmada en la espalda.

Así eres tú, nunca queriendo preocupar a los demás.

No puedo evitar recordar el día en que nos conocimos…

Recién acaba de ingresar a la universidad, estudiaba Literatura, pues quería ser escritora, no había tenido una clase ese día, así que a pesar del frio que hacía decidí leer en una de las mesas que estaban afuera del campus, me puse en una pequeña mesa que estaba vacía y comencé con la lectura del libro que acababa de comprar al azar en la liberaría de la universidad.

En eso te vi a ti, traías cargando muchas cosas de pintura en una caja y un vaso con café, supuse que debías ser estudiante de Artes visuales, te acercaste a la mesa y pusiste tu café en la mesa mientras acomodabas las cosas que traías en la caja.

Yo te ignoré y seguí con mi lectura, había puesto el libro en la mesa y con uno de mis brazos apoyaba mi cabeza.

Al parecer habías terminado de acomodar tus cosas, y te disponías a tomar tu café sin embargo; no lo agarraste bien y lo volcaste prácticamente en mi libro nuevo.

—_ ¡Eres un idiota! —_Te reclamé realmente furiosa.

—_Yo…yo… en serio lo siento…—_dijiste realmente apenado, estabas todo colorado_._

Traté de controlarme, obviamente había sido un accidente sin embargo mi carácter impulsivo me hizo gritarte.

—_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —_repetías constantemente.

Respiré y exhalé profundamente para bajarle a mi coraje

—_Descuida…fue un accidente. —_Sé que lo dije de mala gana, tomé mi libro arruinado y me retiré del lugar ante tu atónita mirada_._

Al día siguiente después de salir de clases me encontraba en la parada del autobús, tenía los auriculares puestos y no escuché que alguien me hablaba, luego alguien me tocó el hombro, me giré molesta pues no me gustaba la idea de que un desconocido me tocara.

Fue mi sorpresa al verte, tú, el chico que había arruinado mi libro el día anterior.

— _¿Qué se te ofrece? —_Te pregunté con mi característico humor.

—_Bueno… verás yo. —_Empezaste a balbucear mientras te rascabas la mejilla_. —Mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock III. —_Te presentaste y te inclinaste como si fueras un japonés_. — Yo… yo me quiero disculpar por lo que pasó el día de ayer… y te quería dar esto._

Extendiste tu brazo en el que traías una bolsa de plástico con algo adentro.

Yo la tomé con algo de desconfianza y saqué el contenido de la bolsa, me sorprendí era un nuevo libro, el mismo título del que habías arruinado, pero nuevo.

Estaba impresionada por tal gesto, dirigí mi mirada a ti y te veías sonriente como esperando mi veredicto ante esta atención que habías tenido.

Se me hizo algo muy noble de tu parte que hubieras tenido esa atención, con alguien que prácticamente te quiso arrancar la cabeza el día anterior.

Me seguías viendo esperando una respuesta.

—_Gracias…—_sentía que debía decir más_. —Soy Astrid… Astrid Hofferson…mmm lamento haberte gritado de esa manera ayer. —_me disculpé sinceramente contigo_._

—_No hay de que… creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual. —_Te reíste y te llevaste la mano al cabello._ —Entonces…Astrid. —_Extendiste tu mano_. —Mucho gusto._

Yo la tomé y la estreché_. —Mucho gusto igual…Hiccup. —_te dije sonriendo.

— _¿Cuál autobús tomas? —_Me preguntaste algo nervioso_._

Yo sonreí al verte así_. —Tomo el circuito A._

— _¡Yo también!... ¿Te importa si nos vamos juntos?_

Generalmente le hubiera dicho que no a cualquier otra persona, pues me gustaba mi privacidad sin embargo; vi algo en ti que no sabía explicar así que acepté.

Después de que tomamos ese autobús empezamos hablar y hablar de más cosas y así comenzó nuestra amistad.

Conforme nos fuimos conociendo nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos algunas cosas en común, por ejemplo, el amor al arte ya sea escrito o visual, que nuestras familias no les había agradado nuestra elección de carrera, que nos encantaban los animales entre otras cosas y a la vez éramos tan diferentes.

Congeniamos y pronto el amor nació entre nosotros, te armaste de valor y me pediste que fuera tu novia.

— _¡Ouch! ¿Eso porqué fue? —_me preguntaste mientras te sobabas el brazo.

—_Por indeciso… pero ¡sí!... acepto ser tu novia. —_Respondí sonriendo_. —Y… ¿Ahora qué? —_pregunté algo nerviosa.

Te me quedaste viendo sin saber que decir sólo te encogiste de hombros en señal de no saber qué hacer.

En realidad había algo que yo quería hacer desde hace tiempo, así que te tomé por el cuello de la camisa que traías, te impulsé hacia mí y te besé la mejilla… para empezar.

Te sorprendiste, pero te incité a dar el otro paso, tomaste con suavidad mis mejillas y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta terminar la distancia. Nuestro primer beso, tan cálido, tan suave, tan inocente y tan, pero tan torpe.

Pero luego nos hicimos expertos, ¿No es así?

Tenías una gran fascinación por los libros de fantasía y más sí incluía dragones, te volvías loco con el tema. Me pediste jugando que si un día escribía un libro en el que incluyera dragones, te permitiera ilustrarlo.

Me contagiaste con tu entusiasmo que no sólo escribí un libro con dragones si no que trataba de ellos, "Cómo adiestrar a tú dragón"*, obvio te dejé ilustrarlo… nuestro primer éxito juntos. El libro contaba las aventuras de un joven vikingo que se hacía amigo de un dragón. La historia se volvió tan exitosa que hicimos una trilogía que también fueron un éxito.

Contra todo lo que nos decían los demás salimos juntos adelante y en lo que más nos gustaba, a los 22 años me propusiste matrimonio…

— _¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?... por favor. Ya no podría vivir sin ti. —_me pediste con una sonrisa suplicante y de rodillas.

—_Yo tampoco no puedo vivir sin ti. —_Te respondí tratando de contener las lágrimas y la emoción que se acrecentaba al verte_. — ¡Sí!... ¡mil veces sí!… ¡sí quiero ser tú esposa!_

"_Te amo Hiccup, te seguiré amando por siempre."_

Compramos nuestro actual apartamento y estuvimos muy bien hasta que a la edad de 24 años me diagnosticaron cáncer, de inmediato empecé mi tratamiento y mejoré sin embargo; hace poco volví a recaer y el día de hoy el doctor ya no me dio muchas esperanzas…

Siento lagrimas caer, te veo de nuevo… estás entrando al edificio, siento mi corazón latir con rapidez… ¿Cómo se supone que debo ser fuerte? Si yo también tengo miedo a caer, pero tu imagen llega a mi mente y sé que tengo la respuesta… Yo lo haría por ti.

Siento más lágrimas caer de mis ojos, sinceramente no quiero que me veas así, por lo que salgo del apartamento para dirigirme a la terraza, el lugar al que me gusta ir para pensar.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Entro al ascensor, me siento afligido, como me gustaría detener el tiempo así tú no tendrías que irte de mi lado, no puedo evitar recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, las promesas que nos hicimos, aún hay tanto que queremos hacer, no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando a nosotros, pero debo ser fuerte, debo serlo por ti, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Llegué a nuestro piso y entré al apartamento, te llamé pero no respondiste, te busqué en las habitaciones, pero no estabas, sé que también estás triste y afligida por la noticia incluso más que yo, sé perfectamente donde encontrarte, así que me dispongo a ir a la terraza a dónde sé que vas cuando tienes que pensar en algo.

Llego a la terraza y te veo, estas parada en medio del lugar, me das la espalda, te contemplo, definitivamente eres la mujer más bella de mi mundo, traes ese vestido blanco que se mece con el viento y tu cabello dorado que traes suelto también se mueve al compás del viento.

De verte ahí tan pensativa, tan nostálgica, me da la fortaleza que necesito para demostrarte que nunca te dejaría de amar y que no importaba lo que pasara nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Me acerco lenta y silenciosamente a ti, has de estar muy metida en tus pensamientos que no te has percatado de mi presencia, te abrazo por detrás y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro. Te sobresaltaste un poco, pero al verme cerca te tranquilizaste, te recargas en mí y te abrazas a mí.

Contemplamos el cielo que a pesar del clima húmedo y frio de la ciudad, se encontraba claramente despejado.

—El cielo ahora tiene el color que tanto me gusta… el color de tus ojos… esos ojos que tanto me gustan._ —_Te digo al oído.

Siento que sonríes por el mal piropo.

Te abrazo más, como aferrándome a ti y era lo que quería, no quería dejarte ir… no aun. Te volteas sin deshacer el abrazo para verme y me quedo viendo a tus ojos, tan azules claro como el cielo, que se ven nostálgicos pero a la vez fuertes. Siento mi ojos ponerse algo cristalinos, trato de no llorar, trato de pensar positivamente.

No eran necesarias las palabras podía sentir exactamente lo que sentías al igual que tú podías sentirme a mí, así que nos abrazamos con más fuerza y nos apoyamos en nuestras frentes, nos apoyábamos mutuamente era lo que siempre hacíamos, por eso nunca nos sentíamos solos.

Suspiro, ¿cómo debía ser fuerte para ti? Si tengo tanto miedo a perderte, pero debo hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es angustiarte y que sufras a parte por mi causa.

—_Ta-ra-ta-ra-ra—_empiezo a tararear una canción, te sorprendes por esto y me miras fijamente, sé que conoces la canción, es la canción que pusieron el día de nuestra boda.

Sonríes ante mi ocurrencia y empiezas a tararear conmigo, poco a poco y sin soltarnos nos vamos meciendo y así empezamos a bailar y a cantar la canción.

"Cariño no tengas miedo… yo te he amado"

"Por mil años"

"Te amaré por mil años más"

"Voy a ser valiente"

"No voy a dejar que nadie me quite"

"Lo que tengo frente a mi"

"Te he amado por mil años"

"Te amaré por mil años más"

Bailamos exactamente como lo hicimos el día de nuestra boda y al terminar con la última vuelta que te doy sobre tu eje, nos volvemos a abrazar ambos sonrientes.

Veo tu sonrisa que a pesar de las circunstancias aún eres capaz de dar.

"_Por los dioses… Cuanto te amaba_".

Te beso como si la vida se me fuera en eso y tú me correspondes con la misma fuerza.

Regresamos al apartamento sin dejar de besarnos, te cargo y te llevo a nuestra recamara y te deposito en la cama, me posiciono arriba de ti sosteniéndome con mi brazos para no cargar mi peso en tu cuerpo… te contemplo de nuevo.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo... ¡Te amo demasiado, Astrid! —Te digo como un loco enamorado y es lo que era.

Te sonrojas y aumentas más la sonrisa._ —_Cuanto me alegra que hayas derramado el café ese día… ya que eso me permitió conocerte y enamorarme de ti. ¡Te amo muchísimo, Hiccup!_ —_me dices acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo sonrío ante tu respuesta y claro que recuerdo ese "accidente".

Te beso una vez más y paso mis dedos por tu cabello para acariciarlo, después beso tus mejillas y lentamente bajo a tu cuello dando pequeños besos que te hacen cosquillas, tú me acaricias la espalda y luego pasas tus manos por mi cabello "lo que más te gusta de mi", según tú.

Paso de besar tu cuello a besar uno de tus hombros retirando lentamente el vestido de esa área, poco a poco me voy deshaciendo del vestido sin dejarte de besarte por todo el cuerpo, tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo y me vas quitando la ropa, pieza por pieza.

Una vez que estamos como venimos al mundo, no unimos en uno solo, beso y toco cada parte de tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo que ya tengo bien memorizado, me gusta que digas mi nombre en cada gemido que sueltas, que te aferres a mi espalda con cada movimiento que doy, que enredes tus dedos en mi cabello y que me beses tiernamente en el cuello.

Seguimos consumiendo nuestro amor, porque nosotros hacemos el amor, no solo se trata de hacerlo porque sí, cuando lo hacemos tratamos de complementarnos como la pareja que somos, ambos lo disfrutamos, me encanta sentirme parte de ti y tú siempre me recibes gustosa, quisiera que esto pudiera ser para siempre así, no quiero desperdiciar ningún momento contigo.

Llegamos al punto de entregarnos totalmente, luego nos detenemos, estamos frente a frente y nos miramos fijamente, estamos agitados, sudorosos, calurosos pero sobre todo felices, nos besamos nuevamente, luego te abrazo y tú te acurrucas en mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

OOOOooooOOOO

Me levanto primero que tú, aún me tienes abrazada y yo tengo la cabeza en tu pecho, donde perfectamente podía escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, como me gustaba ese sonido… escuchar esos latidos y sentir que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se encontraba viva y está a mi lado.

Te contemplo dormir, me gusta hacer eso, ver como duermes plácidamente dejando un poco la boca abierta, escucharte respirar, contar las pecas poco visibles que tienes, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando empiezas a despertar pues así puedo ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que me encantan.

Me empiezo a poner triste de nuevo, tan sólo de pensar que ya no lo podría hacer más, trato de contener las lágrimas, después de lo que pasó hace algunas horas había decidido que no iba a permitir que la tristeza se apoderara de mí en lo que me restara de vida.

Aunque aun así, tú me preocupas, no sabía qué pasaría contigo después de que yo… No quería que vivieras sufriendo por mi ausencia, si al menos hubiera podido tener hijos contigo al menos así una parte de mi te seguiría acompañando, pero debido a mi condición nunca fue recomendable embarazarme.

Entonces… ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?

Una idea se cruzó por mi mente, te haría un regalo, un regalo que sería una muestra de todo lo que siento por ti… el último regalo que te daría.

OOOOooooOOOO

Ha pasado un año desde que partiste a un "lugar mejor", me encuentro parado frente a tu lapida la cual trae grabado tu nombre "Astrid Haddock" y la frase "Amada hija - Amada esposa", "Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones".

Y así es… siempre estarás en mi corazón, sonrío levemente y acaricio con nostalgia tu nombre en la lápida, con mi otra mano sostengo el libro… ese libro que me diste antes de partir y el cual dijiste que era "el mayor de tu éxitos".

Un libro exclusivo para mí… el libro de tus memorias, con toda una colección de historias de lo que pasamos juntos, fotografías y dibujos, nuestros sueños cumplidos, tus sentimientos por mí plasmados en tus hermosas palabras, me dijiste que yo siempre fui tu mayor éxito… en la parte final una dedicatoria…

"_Te amo y te seguiré amando, no sólo por miles de años sino millones y millones de años más."_

"_Te amaré por siempre"_

"_Astrid"_

Acaricio con ternura el papel donde se encuentra la dedicatoria.

"Yo también te amaré por siempre… nos volveremos a encontrar…ya verás".

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchísimos años después...

— ¡Cuidado! ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas? —Gritó una jovencita.

Un joven había chocado con ella accidentalmente en la calle, pues iba distraído.

—Yo…Lo siento mucho. —dijo él muy apenado.

Mirada verde y azul se encontraron, se miraron con extrañeza, les parecía haberse visto en otro lugar o tal vez en otro tiempo, no sabían, sin embargo algo les decía que no había sido coincidencia ese encuentro, sin querer se sonrieron y ambos empezaron a reír.

Después de todo en un pasado lejano se habían conocido… se habían amado.

Verdadero fin.

* * *

**¿_Y qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado porque soy mala en lo romántico._**

**_*Como adiestrar a tu dragón un intento de parodia del nombre original que viene siendo casi lo mismo_**

**_Espero que pasen un buen día en compañía de ese alguien especial o de sus amigos o familia, para quienes aun no encuentran su media toronja como siempre digo hay alguien especial para cada uno de nosotros._**

**_Amen cuanto puedan y sean felices :)_**

**_Saludos_**


End file.
